


Snape's Worst Memory

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Snape's Worst Memory

“Who wants to see me take off Snivelly’s pants?” demanded James, his temper spiralling.

Sirius sat on the grass with his friends, and looked from Snape to James and back again. The temptation was great: after all, there was no denying that Snape deserved everything he got, even if he hadn’t been the original aggressor on this particular occasion. He knew, too, that he had only to say yes and James would do it; wouldn’t think twice. But as his eyes strayed lazily over Snape’s body once more, another thought occurred to him.

“No, not today, Jamie-boy,” he drawled. “You don’t want to scare the little ones, do you?”

James looked round and realised that his actions had drawn a crowd of second-years, wide-eyed and whispering. Slowly he lowered his wand.

“Aaah, you’re not worth it, Snivellus,” he said, turning away in disgust.

A muscle in Snape’s cheek twitched uncontrollably as he turned away and walked back towards the building, and Sirius watched him all the way, a meditative expression in his brown eyes.

*

Two days later, he found his moment. They were leaving Charms, on the way to lunch. James had gone ahead with Remus and Peter, hoping, Sirius thought cynically, to catch up with Lily and pretend it was by chance. Snape was slower than the rest of the class, still packing his bags when Professor Flitwick left. And Sirius waited, standing in the doorway, blocking Severus’s path.

“What?” snapped Snape as he reached him, instinctively fumbling for the wand so recently put away.

“How very unfriendly you are today, Snivells.” Sirius reached out a strong hand to Snape’s wrist, preventing him from thrusting it into his bag. “And here I was thinking you might appreciate the chance to thank me in private.”

“Thank you for what?” Snape hissed.

“Oh,” said Sirius idly, eyes dark and amused, “perhaps for saving you from… _exposure_ the other day?”

“I wouldn’t thank you for anything if you were the last person alive,” responded Snape viciously.

“So unkind,” mourned Sirius, shaking his head, mouth curved into a mocking smile. “But you won’t object to me taking my own reward, will you?”

Freezing black eyes met hot brown ones for three dangerous seconds.

“I thought not,” Sirius murmured, and leant forward towards his enemy, capturing his lips with practised ease. Severus made one startled attempt to get away, but Sirius’s other hand had stolen round behind his back, holding him closely to him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded jerkily.

Sirius looked back at him, devils dancing in his eyes; more dangerous even than usual.

“Taking -” His mouth returned to Snape’s again… “My -” …hot and suggestive… “Reward.”

The kiss was firmer now, more demanding, and Severus found his mouth opening under the pressure, opening on a gasp of indrawn breath.

“Mmm, that’s right,” said Sirius, voice laced with warm amusement. “You like that, don’t you?”

Snape stilled for a second, and then, angrily, he was pushing at Sirius, bag dropped and forgotten, struggling to get loose.

“Get off me,” he gritted furiously, knowing that his strength was no match for the other’s; knowing, in fact, that unless and until Sirius chose to let him go, he was in his power.

Sirius laughed, and moved his mouth until it was by Severus’s ear, his breath tickling warmly.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t wriggle like that. Rubbing yourself up against me isn’t going to help you any.”

Snape stopped again, shocked by the meaning behind Sirius’s words, and more humiliated still by his body’s involuntary reaction to it. He knew that Sirius could feel what had happened to him; their bodies were too close for anything else.

“God,” murmured Sirius hotly, and then his mouth was back, plundering Snape’s before moving on to his neck, biting, sucking, kissing until Severus groaned with arousal. Somehow, sometime, his arms had stopped fighting, had reacted to Sirius’s provocation by winding themselves around him; one hand tangled in the black hair, so like and yet unlike his own, the other digging its nails into his back. Sirius’s hands had moved lower, touching Snape until he thought he would dissolve into the feeling, his own erection stiff against Snape’s thigh. And the torment continued and increased until the two boys came, hard, almost simultaneously, the sweat standing out on Sirius’s forehead, Severus gasping against his chest. And as the shudders slowed, Sirius let go, brown eyes suddenly remote again.

“That went further than I intended,” he bit out, hands shaking slightly. “I’ll consider the reward paid in full.”

And he left abruptly, shocked and sick. He had just meant to kiss Snape, tease him a little; and it had escalated faster than a forest fire. As he stood in the dormitory ten minutes later, his eyes were bleak. For having experienced it… how could he ever forget? He hated Snape, and now he desired him, and when he looked down, his hands were still shaking.


End file.
